A large empirical literature has established that children who are rejected by peers or have negative self-perceptions are at increased risk for poor future adjustment, including academic failure, school dropout, aggressive behavior, substance abuse, juvenile delinquency, teen pregnancy, anxiety, and depression and suicidal ideation. These negative outcomes are associated with high costs both to the individual and to society. The proposed study will examine the effects of gender and race on specific dimensions of self-perception and on the relationships between peer acceptance and dimensions of self-perception. Past research has focused primarily on global self-esteem, neglecting specific domains of self-perception, and few researchers have examined race differences or interactions between gender and race. Relationships between peer acceptance and dimensions of self-perception have been identified, but once again, little has been reported on whether these relationships vary as a function of gender or race. The diversity of the current sample (49% female; 35% Black) will allow an examination of the impact of gender and race on self-perceptions and the relationships between peer acceptance and dimensions of self-perception. Because difficulties in these areas of development are predictive of future maladaptive functioning, research investigating the effects of gender and race is needed to enhance our understanding of these phenomena in childhood. Data have been collected in over 150 urban, rural, and suburban elementary, middle, and high schools, both public and private. Information regarding peer acceptance has been gathered from more than 4,000 classmates of 233 children (ages 8-15) who provided self-report data on six dimensions of self-perception (scholastic competence, social acceptance, athletic competence, physical appearance, behavioral conduct, and global self-esteem). Specific Aim 1. Examine how specific dimensions of children's self- perceptions vary as a function of gender and race. Specific Aim 2. Examine how specific dimensions of children's self- perceptions are related to peer acceptance, as well as whether those relationships vary as a function of the child's gender and race.